Birthday
by SamND1967
Summary: It's John's birthday, Derek keeps getting whacked by a spoon... and...well, what else can I say? Simple story, simple writing. Refrain from flaming, thanks.


This was made on a dare, so please excuse the crappy writing style and descriptions, and refrain from flaming because the characters might be OOC or the writing is bad. This is a humor story after all. Simple story, simple writing.

Well, it's THAT day again... a day that only comes once a year. My birthday.

16. Never thought I would make it to this day. I laughed at how stupid it sounded. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been. Mom was nice enough to get me a cake, and I actually got presents this year...

At least... I think they ARE presents...

Derek got me a 6 pack of beer, and a Playboy magazine much to my embarrassment. Of course this earned a whack from a wooden spoon to the back of his head; I have no idea where she pulled that out from. Derek cussed and said, "OW! What?! He's 16 now, he deserves it."

True.

*WHACK*

I was surprised by what mom got me this year, Instead of a gun or the same lifesaving object I get every year, she got me a CD player and of course a few CDs along with it. "I figure this year, instead of the same old thing, I'd get you something you might actually want. Hope you like it."

"Oh wow, a CD player, yeah, that's a million times better than what I got him." Derek said sarcastically. I chuckled as I mentally agreed with him there. I never liked these kinds of gadgets that much anyway, but I was thankful for mom trying.

*WHACK*

"Derek, shut up and go get the cake." My uncle sighed as he walked towards the kitchen, mumbling something about using that spoon on her. He walked back in carrying a white cake and placed it on the counter.

"Uh... Derek, why is it white? I wanted chocolate." I guess she forgot this was MY birthday and I wanted white. Mom gave the cake a look as if something was about to pop out and attack us. Maybe a rabbit mad about me eating his carrot...

_Why did that pop into my head?_

"Uh...I-uh well." He laughed a bit uncomfortably. "I sort of was busy talking to the lady who was helping me and got side tracked, I didn't know until I actually looked at it when I got home!"

Silence fell upon us before I asked.

"Was she hot?"

"Oh, Hell ye-"

*WHACK*

"OW! FOR FU-WILL YOU STOP THAT!"

Now here I was, in my room looking at the stuff I had gotten, minus the beer, I was able to sneak pass the book though which was thrown on the desk near my door. I was about to play a song on my player when I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." The door slowly opened and in came Cameron, her hands behind her back.

"Oh hey, I didn't see you at the "party" tonight." I said with air quotes.

"Did you need something?" Cameron didn't say anything as she walked towards me. "I got you a present." She brought her hand around and handed me a small box. I smirked as I grabbed it from her. I didn't know Terminators gave gifts, "You didn't have to Cameron." As I pulled on the ribbon and opened the box, I was surprised at what was in it.

A necklace. Not a girly one, but one obviously for guys.

It was a small shield that was attached to a sword with wings fanned out on both sides, and two small blades peeking out from under the wings.

"It stands for strength and courage. This will remind you to stay strong, and face whatever comes our way without fear. You might think you'll be alone, but you won't."

I opened my mouth to say thanks, or anything really, but nothing came. Cameron took the necklace from the box and slid it over my head and letting it drop. "Perfect fit. I hope you like it John." I nodded, getting up from the bed and walking over to the mirror to see how it looked. "…Thank you. Cameron... this is…" I tried saying something else but I couldn't find anything else to say.

I stiffened when I felt arms wrap around me and quickly realized she was hugging me. "Enjoy it, John." We stayed like that for a few moments before she let go, I turned around to face her and felt something warm press against the corner of my mouth.

She kissed me.

Sort of...

…I still consider it a kiss.

I was silent as she stepped back and walked away, leaving me staring at her. As she was closing the door she looked over her shoulder and smiled at me, it wasn't one of those fake ones she put on in public; it looked like an actual smile.

"Happy Birthday, John."

I looked down at the necklace then back up to her, and returned the smile, "Thanks Cameron..."

…Then she winked at me before closing the door.

Wait…

...She winked...she freaking winked at me.

I laughed as I stared at the closed door, grinning like an idiot. "You're full of surprises you know that?"

I walked over and jumped on the bed and pushed play on my CD player. As the song played, I continued looking at the necklace. I guess my birthday wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been.

…And… wait-where's my book?

End.

Reader: Finally, that was cra-

Me: Oh, shut up. I told you that at the beginning. Sheesh.


End file.
